


Last Minutes

by nightwingq



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Phone Call, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingq/pseuds/nightwingq
Summary: Prompt from otpdisaster on Tumblr:"Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."





	

Percy lay on the ground, one hand putting pressure on the gaping wound on his stomach and the other fumbling around for his phone.

The survival part of his brain was telling him to call someone and ask for help. The logical part of his brain told him he wouldn't last long enough for help to arrive. A sob caught in his throat. He didn't want to die. Sure, he knew that most demigods didn't even live to his age but it didn't make any of it easier. 

His hand managed to wrangle his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the screen. He could call Annabeth but she would know something was wrong. He didn't want her to find him. He could call Jason, Frank, Hazel, or even Nico but he didn't want any of them to find his body. He couldn't do that to them. One more name popped in his head and he made his mind up. He found the contact and dialed.

"Percy?" Percy smiled at the voice. 

"Hey, Grover."

"Dude, what's the occasion? You never call anymore. With you saving the world and all."

Percy laughed lightly. The action pulled at the hole in his abdomen. He winced but pushed the pain out of his mind. "Can a guy not miss his best bro?" he replied. 

Grover made a sound of disbelief. "So, what's goin' on with you, Percy? You still kicking butt out there?"

"Yeah, of course. Maybe - maybe you could come back for a while. When you're not busy. It could just be the three of us again. You, me, Annabeth."

Grover paused for a bit as if considering his words. "Yeah, that'd be nice. We can get some enchiladas while we're at it."

They both laughed at that. Percy felt the pain flare up again and it made his laugh falter. Thankfully, Grover didn't notice. 

"Gods, I missed you, man."

Grover seemed to realize something wasn't right. "Percy... Are you sure you're okay?"

Percy's heart fluttered for a second. "Yeah, of course. Its just...I've missed you a lot lately. You know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Maybe next weekend we can meet up, alright?"

"That sounds good, Grover."

"Okay I'll see you then. I have to go, Percy. I gotta do some stuff for the Council."

"Okay... Yeah. I'll see you later, bro."

"Take care, Percy."

Grover hung up and Percy was left alone. He didn't know if the call made things better or worse. It felt good talking to Grover but it hurt him to lie. Percy sighed. The phone call had drained him. His fingers and toes began to feel cold. His last bit of energy disappeared. Percy closed his eyes and waited for the cold to overtake him.


End file.
